


My Hero

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Set after the fade-out from the episode The Book Signing.Worn out from traveling the country signing copies of his book My Life in Kenya, Lionel falls asleep on Jean's sofa.This is my version of what happens after he wakes up.
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Hero

_“Yes, but who knows about the ending? I mean, there we were and here we are now with a great big gap of 38 years in between. Sometimes it's as though we've never been apart._ _But at other times it seems that we never knew each other, that we were just complete strangers.” Jean sighed._

_“I wonder what'll happen to us. Have you any ideas on the subject?” She asked but when no answer came she turned around to find him with his eyes closed._

_She sat down next to him, ““Lionel? Lionel? My hero.” She said kissing his cheek then snuggling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder._

Lionel awoke twenty minutes later to find Jean’s head resting on his shoulder, the glass that he had held in his hand was now on the table in front of him. He shifted slightly which alerted Jean to him being awake.

She sat up and rubbed his knee, “Feel better?”

He nodded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,”

“Don't be silly, you were very tired. Do you still want your beans on toast?”

“Yes, if its not to much trouble,”

“Of course it's not, come on then,” she said taking his hand and standing up, she pulled him up and he follow her into the kitchen.

They chatted as they ate, mostly about the who is Pooh marketing ploy of Alistair's but also about Lionel’s endless book signings across the country.

Finishing his last mouthful, Lionel placed his knife and fork down on his plate, “That was very good and by the way, I do trust your cooking.”

“I know you do, now about this trip to Paris—“

“Next week,” he said wiping his mouth on his napkin.

“I’m sorry what?”

“You were going to ask me when I booked the trip for. I booked it for next week, I thought it would give you time to sort out the agency.”

Jean smiled, “That was thoughtful of you.”

Lionel shook his head, “Not really, selfish actually. I want your undivided attention on this trip and if you’re worrying about the agency that won't happen,”

“I see,” she said blushing, knowing exactly why he wanted her undivided attention.

He looked at his watch and sighed, “I really should be going,”

“You don’t have to,”

“If I don’t go now I’ll probably fall asleep here at the table,” he chuckled standing up.

“Then stay here tonight, you did last week,” Jean said taking his plate and putting in the sink.

“What about Judith?” Lionel asked rising from the table and pushing his chair in.

“Well I don’t need her permission you know, besides she’s out with Alistair, I don’t even know if she’ll be back tonight.”

“Right,” he said thoughtfully.

“So, are you going to stay?” Jean asked hopefully.

“Yes, although I don’t know how much use I’ll be to you.” He joked.

“We don’t always have to make love when you stay over you know, it's nice just to have you here holding me while I sleep. Besides, there’s always the morning.” She added saucily placing the washed up plates on the side.

“You are a naughty woman Jean Pargetter,” he grinned.

“Yes and you love me,” she chuckled. It was only as the words left her lips that she realized what she had said. They hadn’t talked too much about their feelings since meeting again and she worried she had said too much but then she felt his hands on her waist pulling her back against him. His hands slid around her middle, coming to rest on her stomach.

He placed his cheek against hers, “Yes I do, very much.”

Jean released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and placed her hands over his. She smiled and moved her head around until she could see his eyes, “I love you too,” She murmured before she touched her lips to his in a soft kiss.

*******

The next morning Lionel awoke to the feeling of Jean in his arms, her back pressed to his chest. He hadn’t planned to stay last night so he had slept in just his boxers.

He tightened his arms around her thinking back to the night before, they had both said they loved each other and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face just thinking about it. He’d never felt the things he felt for her with anyone else, even all those years ago he knew she was the one, she still was.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her stir in his arms, he nuzzled his face into her neck pressing a kiss there.

“Morning,” she sighed.

“Good morning,” he murmured pressing another kiss to her neck. Jean snuggled further back against him, pushing her bottom into his groin.

Lionel groaned and felt himself grow hard as she nestled against him, Jean could feel him to and smirked at his reaction to her.

“Someone is happy to see me this morning,” she chuckled rubbing against him some more.

Lionel moaned and moved his hand to the hem of her nightdress lifting it up, “I’m am always happy to see you,”

Once he had her nightdress up to her waist his hand moved down to her mound to find she wore no underwear. His fingers rubbed over her clit as he rocked his hips against her backside. Jean couldn't suppress the groan of pleasure that erupted from her lips as his fingers moved over her.

"Please, Lionel, I need you..." She moaned pressing herself back against him.

Lionel kept up the movement of his fingers over her and with his other hand pushed his boxers down, kicking them off when they reached his ankles.

Now free of any barrier he positioned himself at just the right angle and thrust into her, keeping the fingers of one hand working over her clit, his other hand moved beneath her side to wrap around her torso, finding a breast and squeezing it.

For Jean, it felt like his hands were everywhere touching her in just the right places to give her the most pleasure.

It wasn’t long before she was crying out as she reached her release but Lionel didn’t stop, instead, he carried on pushing into her at a frenzied pace while whispering in her ear how good she felt and how much he loved her.

His words combined with the movement of his fingers rubbing over her and his deep hard thrusts sent her climbing nearer the edge again.

Trying to hold back his own release long enough to bring her to another climax Lionel pounded into her until she cried out, tightening around him in release. He growled into her neck as he followed her seconds later.

Jean moaned as she felt his cock pulse inside her, shooting his essence against the walls of her vagina. Lionel panted trying to catch his breath after his exertions, removing his fingers from her wetness he gently pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

She immediately turned around and snuggled up to his side, her head on his chest and an arm around his waist.

Lionel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, “I love you,” he whispered.

Jean lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes, “I love you too,” she murmured before bringing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.


End file.
